


Ангел-хранитель для чудовища

by Melotch



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примерно за год до событий первого фильма Дилан начинает наблюдать за потенциальными "всадниками" и в один прекрасный день становится свидетелем попадания Дэниела Атласа в затруднительную ситуацию. Ну а Дэниел Атлас не был бы самим собой, если бы не стремился сделать свою затруднительную ситуацию таковой и для всех окружающих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juto-aniki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juto-aniki).



В начале сентября Дилан получил на руки список из четырех имен и около восьми месяцев на знакомство с «материалом» и разработку плана.

\- Что ж, это будет непросто, - в большей степени самому себе сказал тогда Родс.

И как в воду глядел.

«Четыре всадника» имели для «Ока» непреходящее значение – это ему дали понять недвусмысленно. Намеками и оговорками обозначили даже следующее: именно в том, чтобы собрать их, сделать командой - элитным «отрядом иллюзионистов» – и состояла главная цель, ради которой сам Дилан был в свое время принят в организацию. К заданию требовалось подойти со всей ответственностью и самоотдачей, посвятить ему себя целиком.

Родс думал об этом несколько иначе, но делиться своими личными соображениями с куратором не собирался: поблагодарил за оказанное доверие и приступил к изучению исходных данных.

Данных в сухих досье было прискорбно мало. За короткими строчками текста и цифр разглядеть людей не удавалось совершенно. Дилану же мало было просто разглядеть – для успеха предприятия - того, что ему поручили, и его собственного - знать об этих четверых он должен был все, вплоть до самых незначительных мелочей. Тонкая папка-скоросшиватель почти не содержала информации даже об умениях и навыках, а Родс хотел бы иметь гораздо больше: стремления, страхи, желания, ценностные установки, сильные и слабые стороны характера – он ведь не просто должен был поставить _какое-то_ шоу, ему предстояло убедить потенциальных «всадников» работать сообща, заинтересовать их настолько, чтобы действовали не раздумывая.

Самого себя Дилан видел кем-то вроде тренера молодежной сборной. Тайного тренера. Не посещающего сборы в принципе. Тренера в форме судьи, который постоянно показывает красные карточки.

Это, конечно, все еще больше осложняло.

Объектом для наблюдения номер один наугад был выбран Джек Уайлдер, двадцатипятилетний житель Бруклина, склонный к частым переездам. 

Это был симпатичный ясноглазый паренек с совершенно мальчишеской улыбкой, невысокого роста, гибкий и ловкий. В досье упоминались два условных срока за карманные кражи, причем, в обоих случаях смягчающим обстоятельством служило несовершеннолетие задержанного. Дилану хватило одного вечера в углу палубы плавучего кафе, чтобы увидеть весь небольшой арсенал его фокусов, довольно примитивных, а также чтобы понять: два условных срока – это была только самая верхушка айсберга. С пятнадцати Уайлдер просто, видимо, ни разу не попадался.

«Ловкач» - вот как Дилан про себя его окрестил.

Иллюзионист-самоучка, начинающий, полный энтузиазма, имеющий яркую внешность и, что гораздо важнее, тренированные пальцы. Как представитель не только тайного магического общества, но и федеральной полиции (пусть это и был совсем другой уровень, карманных воришек офицер Родс не ловил даже в самом начале своей карьеры), Дилан всецело одобрял стремление завязать с кражами и перейти на фокусы. Уайлдеру нужен был только хороший наставник. 

Но даже так, в варианте «неограненного алмаза», этот парень обладал качествами, совершенно необходимыми для задумки, которая пока только в общих чертах оформлялась у Дилана в голове: беспринципностью, отменной физической подготовкой и готовностью идти на риск.

Номером два в его списке был некто Джей Дэниел Атлас. Двадцать семь лет, квартирант из Квинса, длинный перечень бывших мест обитания также прилагался.

Родс когда-то уже видел это имя, но никак не мог вспомнить, где именно: может, читал на уличной афише или встречал в интернете. Первая мысль, возникшая у него при личной (односторонней, разумеется) встрече была о том, что фамилия парню совершенно не подходит. Могучего титана, способного удержать на своих плечах небесный свод, худой остролицый Дэниел напоминал не больше, чем фонарный столб - Вавилонскую башню. Вторая мысль была уже о сокрушительном апломбе, с которым Атлас держался на своих уличных выступлениях.

Он был в определенном смысле харизматичен, даже грациозен. Угловатый, подвижный, с неправильными чертами лица, внимание к себе Дэниел приковывал сразу и накрепко. Про себя Дилан, стоя в толпе на бульваре Вудхейвен, обозначил его как «Шоумена». Все, что Атлас говорил, попутно разогревая зрителей изящным Фаро шаффлом, звучало загадочно и завлекающе. 

Во всяком случае, девушки из первых рядов явно велись.

Особой щепетильностью Джей Дэниел не отличался: это, как и его худоба, почти бросалось в глаза. Дилан сперва подумал, что подобный подход тоже можно будет использовать – но потом познакомился ближе с номером третьим и осознал в полной мере: любвеобильность и неразборчивость Атласа в связях когда-нибудь доставят ему очень много проблем.

И снова проявил в этом выводе потрясающую проницательность.

Номером третьим была бывшая ассистентка Дэниела, двадцатидевятилетняя мисс Хенли Ривз из Стейтен-Айленда. 

Задолго до эпохи Гарри Гудини отношения между фокусниками и их ассистентками очень часто или начинались с романа, или сопровождались им впоследствии. Характер Атласа переводил «очень часто» в «обязательно», а тот факт, что теперь Хенли не только организовывала шоу сама, но и вообще не поддерживала с ним никаких контактов, прозрачно намекал: роман не просто был, но и успел уже плохо закончиться.

На малых сценах, на неиспользуемых рингах, порой – в специально арендованных спортивных залах, очень редко – в барах и клубах мисс Ривз неизменно демонстрировала сложные эффектные трюки, требовавшие тщательной подготовки, хорошей физической формы, умения интриговать публику – одним словом, постоянной работы над собой, постоянного самосовершенствования.

«Прирожденный боец» - вот, что Дилан в ней сразу увидел.

Но, помимо редкого упорства и исключительной целеустремленности, мисс Ривз могла также похвастаться природным обаянием (ее даже можно было назвать эффектной); очевидно, была неглупа; имела развитое чувство собственного достоинства и при этом была совершенно лишена стервозности. Она могла бы стать главным «миротворцем» в команде, центральным, связующим звеном.

Атлас самим фактом своего существования превращал эту ладную схему в пороховую бочку неподалеку от факела.

Четвертым – и последним – в списке был Мерритт МакКинни (сорок один год, Вудсайд, Квинс), и уж это имя Дилан не смог бы не узнать. Как, впрочем, и любой житель Штатов, который лет десять назад регулярно смотрел телевизор в прайм-тайм.

Среди других потенциальных «всадников» МакКинни был кем-то вроде престарелой поп-иконы: когда они молоды и популярны, и весь мир, как им кажется, готов прогнуться, никакими гонорарами вы не заманите их на провинциальные площадки, но годы бегут неумолимо, популярность идет на спад – и вот та же самая «звезда» готова на что угодно почти за бесценок, лишь бы снова, хоть ненадолго, почувствовать себя на гребне волны.

В случае «телепата» и гипнотизера решающую роль сыграл не возраст, а обстоятельства, но суть от этого не менялась. «Обстоятельство» в лице младшего брата-менеджера убежало в закат с мешком денег почти десять лет назад, и МакКинни, сдав тогда позиции, до сих пор, кажется, где-то в глубине души пребывал в состоянии полного раздрая. Выступал он обычно в одном из летних кафе, там же, в Квинсе, отдавая владельцу небольшой процент от выручки. И чаще всего, по факту, занимался тем, что разводил на различные суммы немолодые семейные пары: обращался всегда внезапно, старался не собирать вокруг много публики и, как тузы из рукава, начинал доставать из шкафов скелеты.

Это был, определенно, не его уровень. В мастерстве гипноза за годы забвения МакКинни, казалось, ничуть не убавил, но почему-то вернуть себе былую славу самостоятельно не мог.

На всякий случай Дилан попытался навести справки о беглом братце, аккуратно использовав возможности Бюро, но тот был, очевидно, невероятно ушлым парнем: все следы после выезда из страны обрывались, будто и не существовало его больше.

Дилан видел в Мерритте МакКинни человека, которому нужен толчок.

А еще это был очень, очень ценный ресурс, который Родс уже знал, как использовать.

Все они, все четверо, были ценным ресурсом. «Око» отбирало из тысяч по всему миру, молодых и амбициозных, опытных и не слишком, выступавших в самых больших и современных залах и тех, кто просто ловко играл «в наперстки» на улице – чтобы в конце концов остановиться на обитателях Большого Яблока. Только на них.

Может быть, из-за Дилана: ему было бы, определенно, непросто наблюдать за кем-то, скажем, в Австралии - а утром уже сидеть в офисе Бюро и привычно просматривать протоколы допросов.

Может быть, сам Дилан тоже был ценным ресурсом. Он старался не слишком часто об этом задумываться.

***

Примерно месяц спустя теплым октябрьским вечером у одного из его подопечных, Дэниела Атласа, было камерное шоу в уютном арт-баре в юго-восточной части Манхеттена.

А у Дилана был горящий отчет по делу об очередном притоне в Южном Бронксе и мигрень по этому поводу.

Как назло, Кован, сидевший за соседним столом лицом к нему, просто не мог найти себе другого занятия помимо чуткого и бдительного контроля за его работой. Под тяжелым, немигающим взглядом шансов подкатить к Баскину, с которым Дилан обычно работал в паре (жаль, не в этот раз), и убедить славного молчаливого здоровяка подать страдающему коллеге руку помощи, то есть, закончить чертов отчет, совершенно не оставалось.

Дело ведь не отличалось особой оригинальностью, да и смысловой костяк Дилан уже успел сам подготовить.

\- Куда-то торопишься, Родс? – зловещим голосом поинтересовался Кован, выплевывая его фамилию как ругательство.

Дилану не нравилось, когда так обращались с его фамилией, пусть даже вымышленной.

\- А ты по мне уже успел соскучиться, да?

В правый висок будто вкручивали толстый стальной шуруп. От выщелоченных казенных фраз на экране в глазах рябило, едва слышное гудение потолочных ламп дневного света превращалось в мучительную пытку. Уже почти час Дилан не мог продвинуться дальше «организации нелегального бизнеса по оказанию услуг интимного характера», и чем больше он вчитывался в напечатанное, тем дальше ускользала от него суть. И Кован со своим чутким бдением процесс нисколечко не упрощал.

Пожалуй, худшей чертой его исключительно мерзкого характера была неуемная страсть к доносительству. Стучал Кован, как барабанщик какого-нибудь джаз-бэнда: часто, вдохновенно, порой импровизируя на ходу. Любви к нему ни в родном отделе, ни в Бюро вообще это, разумеется, не прибавляло, да и шеф Эванс, будучи человеком достаточно адекватным, его тоже не особо жаловал. Но что такое для по-настоящему творческой личности народная любовь? 

Вторичный фактор.

Увы, но, как и любой начальник, шеф Эванс страдал от острой аллергии на не дописанные вовремя отчеты.

\- Прекрати паясничать! – побагровев от возмущения, Кован хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Я, Родс, давно к тебе присматриваюсь. Сдается мне, ты сам у нас любитель всяких злачных мест, вроде той конуры в Бронксе: опаздываешь частенько, в облаках витаешь, кофе-автомат в холле на одного тебя работает. Имей в виду, если выяснится, что ты…

Грохот от соприкосновения его руки с деревянной столешницей оглушительным залпом фейрверка отозвался у Дилана в голове.

Нет, очередная нелепая попытка Кована подкопать под него Родса нисколько не удивила. Дилан был взбешен (в большей степени, из-за мигрени), немного позабавлен, послал коллегу туда, где солнце не восходит, не опасаясь выговора за нарушение корпоративной этики – но не удивлен ни капли.

Утром ему предстояла серьезная беседа с Эвансом. Демонстративно выключить компьютер, с насмешкой глядя на брызгавшего слюной Кована, теперь считалось почти делом чести.

Зато на остаток вечера Дилан был абсолютно свободен: в планах значилось посещение арт-бара – в интернете Атлас обещал своим зрителям абсолютно новую программу – и даже мигрень по такому случаю сверлила голову с меньшим энтузиазмом. 

Отчет изрядно задержал его, и нужно было еще успеть домой - сменить костюм-двойку на что-нибудь менее формальное, но Родс рассчитывал посмотреть хотя бы финал. В конце концов, именно на десерт иллюзионисты обычно оставляли самые технически сложные номера. Дилан же не был обычным зрителем: его больше интересовала как раз техническая часть, а не магическое очарование грамотно построенного шоу.

Чего у Атласа было не отнять - свои представления он всегда выстраивал очень грамотно. Самый наибанальнейший трюк со шляпой и кроликом мог подать так, что гром зрительских аплодисментов не смолкал минут десять.

Чисто по-человечески, Дилан не очень любил эпатажность и театральные эффекты, но для будущего фронтмена «Четырех всадников» все это было просто замечательно.

\- … вот Вам, да-да, именно Вам, Наташа, Вам ведь нравятся опасности? – услышал Родс, спускаясь по короткой лесенке в помещение бара.

Заведение на Сорок четвертой Западной улице имело очень подходящее к случаю название - «Волшебный фонарь». Полуподвальный зал делился перегородками на три части, оформленные в разном стиле: слева от входа располагался уютный «уголок у огня» с декоративным очагом из серого кирпича, чучелом оленя и десятком низких мягких кресел; центральная часть выглядела, как стандартная забегаловка среднего класса, с барной стойкой и плотно расположенным столами из неокрашенного дерева; помещение у восточной стены было оформлено в стиле первых десятилетий двадцатого века: там присутствовали картины в тяжелых рамах и стулья «под чиппендейл».

Атлас выступал у камина под оленьей головой. В правой руке у него было около полудюжины обоюдоострых ножевых клинков – только лезвий, без хваток - и он плавно водил ими в воздухе перед публикой, аккуратно зажав между пальцами.

\- Так что, нравятся? – допытывался Дэниел у привлекательной рыжеволосой девушки в черном форменном фартуке. – А теперь посмотрите на эти блестящие штуки. Они очень острые, уверяю вас! Как думаете, не опасно ли будет… ну, скажем, _съесть_ их?

И, напоказ облизнув губы, он повернулся к зрителям чуть в профиль и запрокинул голову.

Дилан, выбрав себе место возле перегородки, усмехнулся и расслабленно сложил руки на груди. Основная часть пришедших на шоу людей была вынуждена стоять, в кресла усаживались по двое, по трое (в основном, девушки), некоторые приносили стулья из центрального «отсека» и выстраивали их в кривоватый ряд у южной стены. Для такого ограниченного пространства это определенно был переаншлаг: Дэниел выступал на пятачке метр на полтора, настолько близко к своим поклонникам, насколько это вообще было возможно. Впрочем, он часто именно так выступал.

Большая часть персонала бара тоже наблюдала за представлением. Фигуристая красавица со звучным славянским именем Наташа, которую Дэниел, верный свои принципам, теперь старательно обольщал, скорее всего, являлась одной из официанток.

Трюк с лезвиями был стар, как само искусство иллюзий, но в зрелищности от этого ничуть не терял. Глотать острый металл по-настоящему Атлас, конечно, не собирался: клинки, брошенные строго в нужный момент, должны были оказаться у него в боковом кармане. На большой сцене, где артиста и зрительный зал разделяют несколько метров, показывать этот номер было бы намного проще. Окруженный людьми практически со всех сторон, Дэниел рисковал: малейшая ошибка в выборе ракурса - и подвох стал бы очевиден.

Но рисковать Атлас не боялся – это Дилан уже успел выяснить.

Вместе со всеми он смотрел, как изящные тонкие пальцы подносят первый клинок к запрокинутому лицу, как размыкаются яркие губы и как под испуганно-восторженные возгласы и аплодисменты металл исчезает. Дэниел даже изобразил пару жевательных движений и дернул бровями якобы от необычного вкуса.

\- Знаете что? – разделавшись таким образом с четырьмя лезвиями из шести, Атлас вдруг выпрямился, прижав ладонь к животу, и задумчиво уставился в пространство. – Мне все-таки кажется, чего-то не хватает… Может быть, соли?

Аудитория, разогретая должным образом, отреагировала на незамысловатую шутку дружным хохотом. Дилан, невидимый за плотной деревянной ширмой, только покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться.

Чисто по-человечески этот парень не нравился ему совершенно.

Вслед за кинжалами пришел черед стальных колец, еще одного варианта признанной классики. То сцепляя их в цепочку, то расцепляя, демонстрируя всем, что они одинакового диаметра и протащить одно через другое невозможно – и тут же делая это, Атлас продолжал с удовольствием общаться со зрителями. Охотно давал потрогать реквизит, проверить целостность металла, попробовать повторить фокус самостоятельно (ни у кого, разумеется, не получилось). И прямо ужом вился вокруг рыжеволосой официантки, флиртуя напропалую.

\- Вы внимательно смотрели? – интимно понижая голос, периодически спрашивал он вроде бы у всех собравшихся, но обращаясь персонально к ней.

В женщинах Дэниел, очевидно, не разбирался. Чесал всех под одну гребенку, не выделяя прирожденных хищниц. 

Зря он так.

Дилану, например, хватило одного взгляда на Наташу, чтобы понять: Атласа эта девушка могла бы без проблем съесть на завтрак. И лезвиями закусить в придачу. Флирт и намеки Наташа воспринимала вроде бы благосклонно, но в зеленых миндалевидных глазах ее горел насмешливый огонек.

После номера с кольцами Дэниел достал карты. С колодой в руках он был особенно хорош, одних видов шаффла знал больше двух десятков. Но поскольку сегодняшний вечер самим же Атласом был заявлен как «удивительный» и «полный сюрпризов», на этот раз карточных трюков было показано мало – обычно его шоу состояли из них чуть менее, чем наполовину. Немного «телепатии», слепой выбор всех рангов бубновой масти, бойкое «выскакивание» загаданной зрителем трефовой четверки прямо из середины колоды, таинственное обнаружение дамы червей в декольте Наташи (у мужской части зала этот фокус, по понятным причинам, вызвал особый интерес) – все это было подано оригинально и с юмором и не заняло много времени.

Завершился концерт прогулкой Дэниела по битому стеклу. Пустые бутылки Атлас, ради чистоты эксперимента, позаимствовал прямо из бара и разбил прилюдно.

Весь «Волшебный фонарь» рукоплескал ему стоя.

И Дилан мог бы, в принципе, на этом уйти домой: утром в офисе его ждал недописанный отчет, злой шеф и алчущий мести Кован. Но понаблюдать за развитием событий чертовски хотелось. Наивному, самовлюбленному Атласу предстояло жестоко обломаться, а в двойной жизни Родса-Шрайка действительно было очень мало развлечений.

Так что Дилан, заказав себе пива (попкорна в «Фонаре», к его большому сожалению, не водилось), занял столик в углу центральной части бара и приготовился ко второму акту Марлезонского балета.

Сперва дружный коллектив забегаловки, чуть ли не в полном составе выстроившись вдоль стойки, предложил Дэниелу виски с колой.

\- За счет заведения! – дождавшись одобрительного кивка Наташи, широко улыбнулся Атласу бармен и решительным жестом бухнул перед собой стакан.

И Дэниел выпил.

Потом коварная рыжеволосая красотка, наклонившись к нему, что-то произнесла на ухо горячим шепотом, и, видимо, это было название следующего коктейля – пока тоже бесплатного – потому что парень за стойкой, улыбнувшись еще шире, принялся мешать водку с хересом и каким-то ликером.

Третью порцию Атлас уже заказывал сам.

А после четвертой Дилан с некоторым удивлением отметил, что его подопечный, кажется, набрался по самые брови.

***

То ли Дэниел просто не умел пить, то ли ничего не ел весь день и теперь, натощак, оказался менее устойчив к алкоголю, то ли существовала какая-то иная причина, но «четыре коктейля - и в хлам» – это был так себе показатель.

Дилану, определенно, не следовало вмешиваться. Пусть даже вероятность того, что Атлас, проспавшись, сможет вспомнить его лицо, стремилась к нулю.

Охрана «Волшебного фонаря» ничего серьезного бы разбуянившемуся Дэниелу не сделала. И Родса, в конце концов, назначили тайным лидером группы лучших магов тысячелетия, а не _гребанной нянькой для пьяных придурков_.

\- С кем имею честь? – внезапно ясным голосом поинтересовался Атлас, когда они проехали через мост.

В такси Дэниел, к огромному и всеобщему счастью, наконец угомонился и даже смог четко и внятно назвать водителю свой адрес (Дилан уже всерьез собирался сделать это за него). Таксист им попался по-настоящему матерый и опытный - везти Атласа одного отказался сразу.

«А если он у меня тут уснет? Или драться начнет? Или блевать? Нет уж», - и пришлось Родсу продолжать свою спасательную операцию до самого дома «потерпевшего».

\- Со своим ангелом-хранителем, - устало потирая лоб, отозвался он.

Мигрень, поутихшая было на время шоу, вернулась с новой неистовой силой.

\- То есть, ты типа меня спас, вот как? – уточнил Дэниел, безо всякого стеснения приваливаясь плечом и упираясь макушкой Дилану в шею.

Вечер становился все менее томным.

Пятая порция выпивки почти целиком оказалась на джемпере Родса, и теперь влажная ткань неприятно липла к телу, а на груди и животе постепенно бледнели, высыхая, красно-бурые пятна – «Кровавую Мэри» Атлас заказывал, что ли? От потенциального «всадника» разило перегаром на весь салон, и где-то в глубине души Дилан действительно ощущал себя героем. Этакой реинкарнацией матери Терезы.

\- Ну, вообще-то это _ты_ был тем, кто дрался и угрожал всем подряд. 

На поверку тощий как палка фокусник оказался силен как бык, а многочисленные промилле в крови придавали ему особенную молодецкую удаль. Вывести ставшего внезапно агрессивным Дэниела из бара и запихнуть в вызванную кем-то из сотрудников машину оказалось далеко не простым делом. Атлас беспорядочно размахивал длинными руками, извивался в чужой хватке и довольно болезненно впечатал Дилана спиной в дверной косяк.

Пришлось отвесить ему хорошую затрещину. На короткое время в мутных синих глазах даже случился проблеск разума.

Атлас умудрился пожать плечами, по-прежнему лежа головой на его плече.

\- Я очень непредсказуемый.

Теперь Родс начинал подумывать о второй отрезвляющей затрещине. Это средство, в конце концов, уже доказало свою эффективность.


	2. Chapter 2

В такси Дэниел, что удивительно, не заснул, вот только Дилан не был уверен, стоило ли этому радоваться.

С одной стороны, тащить его бессознательное туловище на своем горбу до квартиры (пятый этаж, и даже при наличии в доме лифта – то еще развлечение) не слишком хотелось. С другой, спящий Атлас не смог бы нести всякую чушь. И ерзать. И пытаться не то обнять, не то вовсе залезть Дилану на колени.

Обитал будущий покоритель лучших подмостков мира в исключительно унылом краснокирпичном доме на углу Сто шестьдесят четвертой и Джуэл, по соседству с большой платной парковкой. Провожать тайком Дэниела до двери Родсу в прошлом уже случалось, в само здание он, правда, не заходил, но окрестности успел изучить неплохо: в квартале к северу находилась средняя школа, в двух кварталах к западу – еще одна, в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы на юго-восток располагался госпиталь. Одним словом, это была довольно презентабельная часть Квинса, тихий спальный район. Дом почти со всех сторон окружала ухоженная живая изгородь, высотой примерно в два с половиной фута, и аккуратный, местами уже пожелтевший газон.

Несмотря на наличие поблизости вместительной стоянки, вдоль обочины дороги непрерывной цепочкой выстроились автомобили.

\- Приехали, вылезай, - коротко и сухо проинформировал Дилан.

Растрепанные вихры Атласа по-прежнему щекотали ему подбородок.

Глаза у Дэниела были открыты, но взгляд, пустой и рассеянный, бесцельно блуждал по спинкам передних кресел. Дилан, высвободив руку, легонько ткнул его сжатым кулаком в ребра для привлечения внимания, но Атлас даже не дернулся: по-прежнему висел на нем, обмякший и расслабленный.

\- Выходи, кому сказал.

Таксист, не пожелавший долго мучиться с парковкой и потому остановивший машину прямо посреди проезжей части (благо поздним вечером на улице было тихо, и собрать за собой пробку он бы все равно не смог), смотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида с огромным неудовольствием.

На попытку просто выпихнуть Дэниела в открытую дверь на тротуар тот отреагировал сдавленным беспомощно-жалобным звуком, подозрительно напоминавшим хныканье. Пришлось, в конце концов, действовать так же, как и в баре: сгрести в охапку, обхватив поперек туловища и, двигаясь самому, вынести этого алкогольного монстра перед собой, прижав к груди.

\- Эй, повежливей! – вяло возмутился Атлас, оказавшись на свежем воздухе. – Знаешь, для того, кто называет себя ангелом-хранителем, ты какой-то уж слишком мрачный.

Говорил он много и связно и, даже если смотрел мутными глазами, на вопросы отвечал, в основном, по существу (не то чтобы Дилан слишком много их задавал). Но на ногах при этом почему-то совершенно не держался, оставленный без поддержки, норовил сползти на асфальт и в целом напоминал огромную куклу-марионетку. Резиновую, к тому же.

Родсу пришлось прислонить его к дереву, растущему неподалеку, чтобы расплатиться с водителем.

\- Знаешь, вообще-то обычно я с парнями не сплю, - громко и четко, словно желая привлечь в свидетели всех соседей, сообщил Атлас, когда машина скрылась за углом.

\- Я очень рад, - искренне, от всей души признался Дилан. – Лучше бы ты, к тому же, еще и не пил.

Октябрьская ночь была, увы, недостаточно свежа, чтобы проветрить Атласу мозги, но оставлять его прямо тут, перед домом, все равно было чревато. До своей квартиры или хотя бы до двери подъезда, он бы сам не добрался: полсотни футов для Дэниела сейчас были неодолимым расстоянием. Получить обморожение ему, конечно, едва ли светило, но ни один район Нью-Йорка не мог считаться достаточно тихим, чтобы безбоязненно отдыхать до утра посреди улицы. Уж об этом-то Родс знал далеко не понаслышке.

\- Не-а. Я не пью, нет, - Атлас размашисто качнул головой и, потеряв равновесие, едва не завалился на бок. – Человека под воздействием алкоголя легче контролировать – это не по мне. Предпочитаю всегда мыслить ясно.

Спина Дилана, не забывшая еще встречу с массивным дубовым косяком, была с ним категорически не согласна. Контроль над Дэниелом в нетрезвом состоянии стоило бы приравнять к высокому искусству.

Хотя и в трезвом, вероятно, тоже.

\- Ну да, разумеется.

\- Я не то хотел сказать, не сбивай меня, - раздраженно поморщившись, Атлас отлепился наконец от дерева.

Его тут же повело, и Дилану волей-неволей пришлось вновь входить в роль «надежды и опоры». Дэниела такое положение дел, кажется, вполне устраивало - подхваченный за плечо, он уже самостоятельно перекинул руку, обняв Родса за шею, безмятежно ухмыльнулся и шумно выдохнул куда-то в ухо.

\- В общем, если подумать, то я не против. В виде исключения и все такое, - знакомым интимным полушепотом произнес он, безо всякого стеснения ероша пальцами волосы у Дилана на затылке. - Я тут живу неподалеку, можем пойти ко мне. Ты в постели как предпочитаешь?

Родс с тоской посмотрел в сторону дома, до которого было - страшно даже подумать! - полсотни футов и смиренно поволок свою романтически настроенную ношу по тропинке к крыльцу.

Дополнительная трудность состояла еще и в том, что Дилан и Атлас были примерно одного роста - Дэниел, возможно, даже на дюйм повыше, - поэтому Родсу вновь приходилось плотно прижимать его к себе за талию и тянуть вверх, иначе у горе-фокусника начинали заплетаться ноги. Атлас же, приняв молчание за знак согласия и полного одобрения, совсем осмелел: мазнул губами по шее, задев угол нижней челюсти и уткнулся длинным носом в висок Дилана, продолжая учащенно сопеть в ушную раковину.

\- Прекрати, - ровным голосом велел Родс, стараясь загнать собственное раздражение поглубже: от злости и агрессии сейчас не было бы никакого толку. – Не собираюсь я с тобой спать… Ты ключи хоть не потерял, герой-любовник?

Дэниел вместо ответа в очередной раз споткнулся на ровном месте, снова съехав в мокром поцелуе почти до его левой ключицы.

И Дилан действительно думал только о том, как сделать свою жизнь в этот поздний вечер хотя бы чуточку проще и приятнее. Если бы он перекинул Атласа через плечо, как мешок, того, чего доброго, могло замутить от пребывания вниз головой. Так что Родс не придумал ничего лучше, чем подхватить Дэниела на руки, как невесту.

Во всяком случае, с остатком дороги они справились значительно быстрее. Атлас был ожидаемо легким, весил, кажется, чуть больше сотни фунтов – и как его ветром не носило?

\- Ух ты, - уважительно протянул Дэниел, слегка покачивая в воздухе длинными худыми ногами. – Это было внезапно. Но мне понравилось.

***

Новую попытку соблазнения Атлас, оставленный теперь возле стены неподалеку, предпринял, когда Дилан открывал его ключом дверь квартиры. Просто неожиданно подался вперед, использовав стену как опору для толчка – Родс рефлекторно двинулся навстречу, уберегая от падения, и тут же оказался вовлечен в крайне неловкий, но полный энтузиазма поцелуй с отчетливым запахом спирта.

На этот раз Дэниел даже сразу попал в губы.

Отвечать ему Дилан, конечно, не собирался. Но Атлас вцепился в него, как клещ, снова проявив невесть откуда взявшуюся в таком тщедушном теле силу, воспользовавшись замешательством, скользнул языком в рот и даже попробовал – довольно решительно – прижать Дилана к дверной створке. Разница в габаритах и тот факт, что Родс очень быстро смог оправиться от потрясения, предсказуемо загубили сие начинание на корню. Но на несколько мгновений Дилан действительно растерялся: Дэниел у него вообще как-то не ассоциировался с напором и натиском, потому как даже с девушками придерживался тактики тонкого флирта и уговоров, предпочитая, чтобы они уже сами вешались на шею.

Коктейли в «Волшебном фонаре» воистину были способны творить чудеса. Родс мысленно пообещал себе никогда и ничего там больше не заказывать.

\- Атлас, - удерживая своего потенциального подчиненного на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Дилан сделал выразительную паузу, легонько встряхнул Дэниела за плечи, тщетно надеясь обнаружить в глубине расширенных зрачков хоть малейшую искру понимания. – Возьми себя в руки. Ты, конечно, ни черта не вспомнишь утром, но имей в виду: нам с тобой еще работать. И _я_ буду помнить все. Так что постарайся по мере сил не наделать сейчас глупостей, слышишь меня?

Ничуть не стараясь вырваться, Атлас только мягко улыбнулся в ответ и, согнув руки в локтях, развел ими в стороны: мол, ладно, не прокатило, ничего страшного, поищем другой путь.

И почему Дилан, собственно, не ушел домой сразу после его шоу? 

Необходимость постоянно оглядываться на Дэниела растянула возню с ключами почти на три минуты. Замок у Атласа, к слову, был старый, сувальдный и, очевидно, накладной, он не столько действительно обеспечивал безопасность, сколько создавал владельцу всяческие сложности. Взломать его хорошей отмычкой, вероятно, было бы проще, чем открывать родным ключом, не менее старым и местами стертым. Дилан отмечал про себя подобные детали машинально: нельзя было исключать, что в будущем у него мог появиться повод тайно проникнуть в эту квартиру.

Долгожданный щелчок заставил его облегченно выдохнуть.

\- Отлично. Давай, заходи.

Жилище изнутри оказалось не то, чтобы просторным - можно было очертить одним взглядом от входной двери, - но для одного человека, вероятно, этой площади вполне хватало. Комната была всего одна, от тонких стен между гостиной, спальней и кухней кто-то из предыдущих хозяев оставил только короткие обрубки – достаточные, чтобы наметить зоны, но совершенно ничего не закрывающие.

Перед собой Родс увидел черный диван с обивкой под кожу и, недолго думая, сгрузил Дэниела прямо на него. До кровати, в конце концов, Атлас потом мог бы и сам доползти, если уж ему так приспичит.

«Чудовище» послушно завалилось на спину, но в последний момент, снова ухватившись ловкими пальцами за джемпер, попыталось утянуть Дилана за собой.

\- Черт тебя дери, Атлас! – чтобы устоять, пришлось вцепиться рукой в спинку дивана и опереться коленом на сиденье между ног Дэниела, чуть ниже паха. – Просто вырубись уже! Закрывай глаза и спи!

\- Зря стараешься, гипноз на меня не действует, - самодовольно отозвался тот, хитро блеснув глазами. – Ну, давай, ангел-хранитель, тебе понравится.

Ему невероятно повезло, что подушка, которой Дилан мог бы его придушить, находилась сейчас на кровати вне пределов досягаемости. Ограничившись очередным сердитым вздохом, Родс высвободился из чужих объятий и, не говоря больше ни слова, отправился искать ванную.

Идея засунуть Атласа головой под холодную струю казалось привлекательной, но опасной в перспективе: Дилану, на самом деле, не нужно было, чтобы он сильно протрезвел. Секретность Очень Важной Миссии и так уже трещала по швам: Родс серьезно рисковал, полагаясь на чужую похмельную забывчивость.

Заодно, пользуясь случаем, Дилан старался как можно тщательнее изучить апартаменты Атласа: интерьер дома часто говорил о своем хозяине гораздо больше, чем сам хозяин планировал когда-нибудь рассказать. Помимо довольно вычурного и безвкусного черного дивана, который в комнату, к слову, совершенно не вписывался, в глаза сразу бросались длинные полки из светлого дерева, плотно заставленные книгами. Они тянулись почти вдоль всей северной стены гостиной. Чтением Дэниел, судя по всему, увлекался по-настоящему страстно: бегло проглядев корешки, Дилан обнаружил среди его коллекции и классику, вроде Шекспира, и современную литературу во главе с Умберто Эко. Были там, конечно, и книги о великих иллюзионистах с описанием их самых знаменитых трюков, но преобладала все-таки художественная литература.

Вторым, чуть более ожидаемым, открытием стало то, что Атлас был, по-видимому, крайне аккуратен и педантичен. Пыль убирал тщательно, кровать заправлял как опытная горничная гостиничного комплекса, восточный коврик перед диваном был, кажется, вычищен прямо накануне. Даже в небрежном расположении безделушек на журнальном столике чувствовалось кропотливое планирование.

Это была квартира интеллектуально развитого молодого человека из хорошей семьи, живущего скромно, без излишеств, но с рождения приученного к порядку и чистоте.

\- Эй, если хочешь, я могу тебе отсосать, - раздалось тем временем с дивана. – Правда, признаюсь, у меня было не очень много практики. Но я постараюсь.

Дилан в очередной раз мысленно проклял Атласову неразборчивость в отношении девушек, алкоголя и девушек, предлагающих алкоголь.

В ванной, как он и рассчитывал, имелась довольно компактная стиральная машинка. Родсу не хотелось задерживаться рядом с пьяным и неадекватным Дэниелом ни на минуту более, но его одежда, особенно светлый джемпер, по-прежнему была вся в пятнах от коктейля. Что бы ни оказалось в тот раз в бокале Атласа, высохнув, оно до ужаса напоминало запекшуюся кровь. Дилану же предстояло снова вызывать себе такси, а весьма убедительный костюм маньяка мог значительно осложнить ему диалог с водителем.

Объяснять поутру сослуживцам, как он умудрился оказаться в участке по подозрению в убийстве, было бы нежелательно.

Движимый великодушием, Родс даже вернулся к дивану, чтобы стащить с Дэниела рубашку и забросить ее в стирку тоже. Детальное знакомство с интерьером напомнило ему, что на самом деле Атлас вовсе не был тем одержимым придурком, каким сейчас выглядел. И хотя вина за нынешнее состояние целиком и полностью лежала на его же собственных плечах, Дилану, возможно, стоило относиться к этим нетрезвым выходкам снисходительнее. Но все же вывести красно-бурые пятна с тонкого хлопка еще спустя буквально несколько часов было бы весьма проблематично.

Глупость, как известно, самый простительный из пороков. Родсу, пожалуй, стоило задуматься об этом еще и применительно к себе.

\- Ва-ау… - с искренним, почти детским восторгом выдохнул Атлас, уставившись куда-то в центр его голой груди. – Можно тебя потрогать?

\- Нет, - смиренно закатив глаза, Дилан в очередной раз попытался воззвать к одурманенному сознанию. – Можно снять рубашку и отдать ее мне. И потом сразу спать.

Вместо ответа Дэниел молча вытянул руки вверх и провокационно ухмыльнулся.

И Родс, раздраженно выдохнув сквозь зубы, повелся на эту провокацию. За прошедший вечер ему не раз уже приходилось обращаться с телом Атласа, как с безвольным манекеном: носить, переворачивать, прислонять к дереву, трясти. А еще Дилан просто очень устал. Ему было страшно даже представить себе ту жизнь, в которой Дэниел, неважно в какой кондиции, постоянно присутствовал в качестве собеседника.

Он успел расстегнуть три пуговицы, когда Атлас снова резко дернул его на себя, заключая в ловушку из нескладных конечностей, снова прижался губами к губам и потерся всем телом, как большой кот, прямо через оставшуюся одежду.

\- Да ты достал… - только и произнес Дилан, на мгновение сумев отстраниться.

Вот тогда он впервые подумал: а не черт бы с ним?

Дэниел Атлас, определенно, являлся тем самым человеком, которому было проще дать то, что он хочет, чем объяснить, почему нет. Лежа сверху, Родс ощущал наверняка степень его возбуждения. И хотя причин для него не видел совершенно, прекрасно понимал: спокойно заснуть в таком состоянии мало у кого получилось бы.

Могло статься, разрядка подействовала бы сейчас на Дэниела лучше любых уговоров и колыбельных.

Это была заведомо ущербная, проигрышная логика, обычно Дилан ненавидел плыть по течению, но сейчас он, перехватив инициативу в поцелуе, одной рукой прижал тонкие, перевитые венами предплечья Атласа, все еще поднятые вверх и сведенные над головой, к дивану, а другой потянулся к поясу его черных, чуть зауженных брюк. Несильно сжал поначалу через белье, повернув кисть, проник под резинку. И Дэниел застонал ему в рот, высоко и гортанно, забился под ним, вскидывая бедра, зажимая руку Родса между их телами. 

Дилан уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз у него было так: быстро, резко, без особенной нежности и совершенно без мыслей о собственном удовлетворении. А вот последний свой опыт с другим мужчиной датировал бы без проблем. Много-много лет назад, под одеялом в общежитии колледжа.

Проблема для Родса крылась не в том, что Джей Дэниел Атлас был мужчиной, а в том, что мужчина, продолжавший в эту минуту протяжно стонать, лихорадочно дыша обнаженной грудью, был Джеем Дэниелом Атласом.

Надолго его, к счастью, не хватило. Буквально пару минут спустя, худое, гибкое, как тростник, тело выгнулось на диване почти в дугу, голова его запрокинулась, а Дилан, совершенно уже ошалевший от происходящего, машинально принялся выцеловывать узоры на длинной бледной шее.

А потом, несколько очень спокойных и расслабленных мгновений спустя, Атлас вдруг посмотрел на него абсолютно трезвыми потемневшими глазами, и Родс застыл, замер, боясь вдохнуть, не в силах даже осознать глубину собственной ошибки.

\- Ты невероятный, - очень тихо произнес Дэниел, улыбаясь теперь тоже совсем по-другому, открыто и белозубо. – Трахни меня, ангел-хранитель. Нормально, по-настоящему. Ты ведь хочешь.

На последней фразе потяжелевшие веки его, наконец, сомкнулись, и Атлас почти мгновенно отключился.

Пока Дилан выпутывался из хватки чужих рук и ног, его буквально трясло. 

После недолгих поисков он обнаружил в шкафчике на кухне целых двенадцать пачек влажных салфеток (Родс и представить не мог, зачем кому-то могло понадобиться столько), наспех, кое-как вытер мирно спящему Дэниелу живот и окончательно избавил его от рубашки, расстегнув манжеты на рукавах. Собрал небрежно сброшенные возле дивана ботинки и поставил на полку возле входной двери. Забросил вещи в стирку, как собирался. Взял с кровати одну из подушек и, аккуратно приподняв за шею, устроил лохматую голову Атласа со всем возможным комфортом. И пледом, найденным в платяном шкафу, укрыл, чтобы не замерз под утро.

Дэниел тут же повернулся на бок, кутаясь в шерстяную ткань, и свернулся в позе эмбриона.

\- И что в тебе девушки находят? – не ожидая ответа, поинтересовался Родс.

Нескладный и сутулый, с торчащими ребрами и остро выпирающими ключицами, с позвоночником, выступающим под кожей, как Гималайский хребет – ну, в самом деле, как этот парень вообще мог быть популярен? Дилан все-таки ничего не понимал в женщинах тоже.

И в себе самом он ничего не понимал.

Сидя в кресле возле дивана, дожидаясь пока стиральная машина переварит его джемпер, Родс думал лишь об одном: хорошо бы остальные трое «всадников» оказались ребятами попроще, без заморочек.

Вор-карманник, обиженная бывшая Атласа и гипнотизер с кризисом личности.

Определенно, нет.

***

Около полугода спустя, сидя в комнате для допросов Федерального Бюро Расследований, Дэниел будет открыто насмехаться над неспособностью офицеров напротив предъявить ему конкретные обвинения.

И хмурить брови, мучительно размышляя: где он раньше мог видеть детектива Дилана Родса, ведь за всю жизнь, не считая последних суток, у него никогда не было проблем с федералами?

И почему, черт побери, он помнит этого мужчину, вспыльчивого и упрямого до зубовного скрежета, совсем-совсем другим?

**Author's Note:**

> Рыжеволосая девушка Наташа - крайне очевидный персонаж-"пасхалка" (полноценным кроссовером текст, тем не менее, не является). Традиции чтим.  
> Название "Волшебный фонарь ("Magic lantern") - отсылка к реально существующему на юго-западе Манхеттена арт-бару "Lanter's keep".


End file.
